For example, various types of display devices are provided in an interior of a vehicle such as an automobile. The display device includes an illumination device such as a backlight capable of illuminating a display part.
For example, a backlight described in Patent Literature 1 (see, for example, JP 2001-282118A) includes a substrate having a front surface on which a light source (LED) is attached and a reflector (reflection member) arranged on the front surface of the substrate to surround the light source.